Um Dia De Folga
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: É o último ano dos Marotos no Colégio e eles resolvem passar um dia inteiro em Londres. Tentar se divertir no mundo dos trouxas, e ainda com Snape em seus encalços, não vai ser assim tão fácil. Baseado no filme "Curtindo A Vida Adoidado".
1. Fingindo Para Os Monitores

**Oi! Mais uma fic nova neste novo ano! Eu estou colocando essa nota aqui em cima, para que todos leiam e depois não digam que não avisei: essa é uma fic bem curtinha. Os capítulos costumam ser pequenos e a quantidade deles também é pouca. São 14. Eu não chamo de short fic, porque short fics têm no máximo uns 5 capítulos, né? **

**E segunda coisa: é super baseado no filme que eu AMO "Curtindo a Vida Adoidado". Não é como as outras (que nem Aquela Em Que Todos Descobrem) onde eu pego só algumas coisas e pronto. Não. Essa tem até falas e cenas idênticas (claro que tive que inventar muita coisa para poder adaptar o filme ao mundo bruxo e aos nossos personagens). **

**Bem, é isso. Ótimo fim de semana para todos e desculpe a hora da postagem.**

**Beijos.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Fingindo Para os Monitores.

- Com licença. – uma linda menina de cabelos castanhos entrou sem jeito no nosso dormitório. Logo em seguida um menino de Black Power também surgiu. – McGonagall nos mandou aqui para ver por que irão faltar a aula _de novo._

- Eu estou... – forcei uma tosse. – muito doente. Eu e o Sirius. Acho que peguei daquele sonserino no jogo de ontem e passei para o Sirius.

- Ohhh pobrezinho. – a menina nos olhou penalizada.

O rapaz, porém, segurava o riso no canto dos lábios.

- Mas nós queremos muito ir à escola. Precisamos estudar... – me forcei a levantar, mas a menina me segurou.

- Se está doente tem que ficar de cama. E vamos ver como está o Black.

Olhei para o lado e vi Sirius de olhos arregalados olhando para o nada. A menina soltou um gritinho e eu segurei uma risada.

- Black? Black você está bem?

- Iasmin? É você? – ele gemeu e ergueu os braços procurando a menina que segurou sua mão. – Ah sim, ouço sua linda voz e sinto que essas delicadas mãos são suas, mas não consigo te ver...

Eu comecei a tossir e levantar de novo.

- Vamos Almofadinhas. Temos prova de história. Os N.I.E.M.s são muito importantes.

- Tudo bem...vou tentar psicografar. – ele respondeu erguendo-se da cama.

- Não senhores. – Iasmin ergueu a voz autoritária. – Vocês ficarão aqui e se piorarem, por favor, podem gritar, que os levaremos para a Madame Pomfrey, ok?

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Carl me ajuda! – ela virou para o rapaz que deu de ombros.

- Vamos embora. Também temos prova. – ele disse abrindo a porta.

- Seu inútil. – ela o empurrou e saiu. Carl virou-se sorrindo e piscamos para ele, que fechou a porta assim que se retirou.

Quando íamos levantar, a porta rangeu e voltamos a nosso estado de letargia.

- Eu não acredito nesses dois. – uma voz de um velho amigo nosso foi ouvida do lado de fora.

- Eles estão descansando! – Iasmin reclamou irritada.

- Quem deixou o Snape entrar? – Carl perguntou aparentemente para algum grupo de grifinórios na Sala Comunal.

- Levantem-se! Ninguém se engana mais com vocês! – ele disse apontando para nós.

Fiz uma cara de inocente e pus a mão no peito.

- Assim você me ofende, querido Seboso.

- Ranhoso? É você? – Sirius, com seus olhos desfocados, olhou em sua direção. – Chegue mais perto para eu poder sentir seu enorme nariz e seus cabelos oleosos para ter certeza de que não é um impostor.

- Ora seu... – puxou a varinha, mas Iasmin se interpôs em sua frente.

- Abaixe a varinha Severus Snape. Eles estão doentes e vão faltar às aulas e à prova mais tarde. Terão segunda chamada.

- Por que? Por que vocês sempre conseguem tudo o que querem, seus irritantes? – ele gritou e se retirou.

Novamente a porta se trancou. Esperamos um tempo e vimos que finalmente o caminho estava livre.

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

- Eles caíram. – falamos ao mesmo tempo e levantamos.

Ainda de pijama me dirigi à janela. Abri e olhei o belo dia de sol.

- Não íamos perder esse dia maravilhoso dentro de uma sala de aula, não é mesmo?

Já ficamos doentes diversas vezes durante nossa vida escolar. Sempre revezávamos para não parecer suspeito.

Mas dessa vez resolvemos fazer este dia ser bastante especial. Ainda mais porque este é o nosso último ano aqui em Hogwarts.

E temos sempre que usar gripe comum que nos deixe acamados, porém que não nos deixe suficientemente doentes a ponto de irmos para a enfermaria.

E isso é pior do que aula.

Até porque, Madame Pomfrey nos curaria rapidinho e logo estaríamos sofrendo novamente.

A vida passa muito rápido, e se você não curtir de vez em quando, a sua vida passa e você nem vê.

Então, sem demora, fui arrumar as camas e escolher o que usar, enquanto Sirius tomava banho.

- Não demora que depois sou eu! – gritei.

- Vai ajeitando o restante das coisas ora! – ele respondeu.

Sim, é verdade. Tinha "o restante das coisas".

* * *

- Senhor Ant?

- Presente, professor Binns.

- Archuleta?

- Presente.

- Abbigail?

- Presente.

- Baggins?

- Presente.

- Black? Black? Black?

- Ele está doente. Na verdade, ele, o Potter e o Lupin. Potter parece, caiu da vassoura ontem no treino de quadribol quando apanhava o pomo, Black foi azarado quando tentava azarar um menino, amigo do irmão da minha colega. E Lupin está doente na enfermaria.

- Obrigado, senhorita Valentine.

- De nada, senhor.

* * *

- Lin? Valt? – falei para o quarto vazio. De repente, com um estalo, dois elfos-domésticos apareceram na minha frente.

- Senhor Potter! – Lin deu um guincho de alegria e fez uma reverência até o chão.

- Olá, senhor. – Valt é mais discreto, mas o brilho nos olhos também mostrava felicidade.

- Olá! Desculpe não aparecer mais na cozinha. Estivemos ocupados. – é, perturbando professores e sonserinos.

- Tudo bem, senhor. O que deseja? – Lin sorriu.

- Vamos sair, eu e Sirius, e precisamos que vocês fiquem em nossos lugares. Graças a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da semana passada, aprendemos como iludir coisas. Vocês irão se parecer conosco. Não precisam dizer nada. Apenas ficar deitados o tempo todo, ok? Se alguém perguntar algo, finjam que estão roncando ou algo assim. Ah! E tussam e espirrem às vezes. Voltamos ao anoitecer talvez.

- Sim senhor. – concordaram.

Assim que Sirius saiu do banho, foi minha vez. Enquanto eu me arrumava, ele tratou de usar o feitiço da aula nos elfos e em nossas camas. Logo, estávamos olhando para nós mesmos.

- Ótimo trabalho. Próxima parte do plano.


	2. Fingindo Para Filch

Capítulo 2 – Fingindo Para Filch.

Eu e Sirius fomos até a enfermaria escondidos.

Usamos o feitiço "abafiato" na sala para que Madame Pomfrey não nos ouvisse e muito menos nos visse ali.

Chegamos à cama onde nosso problemático amigo Remus Lupin estava deitado.

- Hora de se divertir, Aluado! – Sirius falou e pulou na cama de Remus.

- Eu estou doente, vocês dois não veem isso? – ele resmungou olhando para o teto.

- Você VIVE doente. Quando não é gripado, é aquele seu problema felpudo. O Fofinho. – respondi.

- Fofinho? – Sirius riu.

- Sim, já que todos já pensam que esses nossos problemas são com gatos mesmo, vamos dar um nome que combine.

- Então, de certa forma, o Aluado é o Fofinho.

- É.

- Querem falar baixo? Eu estou morrendo.

- Ah tem razão. Em enterros as pessoas sempre falam baixo. – Sirius fez cara séria e olhou para baixo.

- Para com isso Aluado. Levanta daí e vamos nos divertir.

- Não.

Revirei os olhos.

Remus é uma pessoa difícil. Não de convivência, na verdade ele é um amigo maravilhoso. Porém é muito tímido, assustado e desesperado. Sempre acha que tudo irá desmoronar em sua cabeça.

Talvez esteja certo, se contar a vez que quase derrubamos a Casa dos Gritos em uma de suas transformações.

Bem, esse é um dos principais motivos por ser tão pouco expansivo. Tem medo de que todos descubram seu problema com Fofinho.

Fofinho é um apelido carinhoso para o seu animal interior, que se torna exterior quando estamos em lua cheia.

Ele é um lobisomem.

Mas não precisam gritar e entrar em desespero, ele só os comerá vivos se aparecerem em sua frente. Viu? Nenhum problema.

Por isso que a uns anos atrás, conseguimos nos transformar em animagos. Para podermos ajudar nosso amigo peludo a passar suas horas tediosas e impedir que ele vire um canibal. É, porque de certa forma, mesmo em forma de lobo, se ele devorar alguém será canibalismo, não é?

Em todo caso, sempre tentamos colocá-lo para cima e distraí-lo desses problemas e isso é difícil. Remus é um rapaz bastante tenso.

Chamei por mais um nome.

- Aba. – uma elfa apareceu sorrindo docemente. É um pouco idosa, mas simplesmente adorável.

- Senhores Potter, Black e Lupin! Que prazer em vê-los. Em que posso servi-los?

Dei as mesmas instruções que havia dado a Lin e Valt. Aba então se deitou na cama e eu a enfeiticei.

- Pronto. Agora você vai ter que vir, ou Madame Pomfrey verá dois Remus. – sorri triunfante.

- Pontas. – ele disse cansado. – Você sabe que sou melhor do que os dois nesse tipo de feitiço. Posso muito bem desfazer isso.

- Não se não tiver sua varinha. – Sirius mostrou que segurava a varinha de Remus e ele bufou.

- Droga. Droga! Vocês dois querem acabar com a minha vida. É isso mesmo.

Ele levantou-se e foi se arrumar para podermos sair felizes.

- Mas antes... - apanhei em sua mochila um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. – Vamos ajudar a espalhar os boatos de nossa doença. Assim vai ser mais divertido.

Escrevi diversas cartas de formas diferentes. Uma dizia que eu estava com apendicite e Sirius com pé fraturado, em outra que eu precisava de transfusão de sangue e Sirius estava com hemorróidas.

- Ei! Hemorróidas não!

- Desculpa, já foi! – depois de escritas, fazia um aviãzinho das cartas e com a varinha as fazia voar. Logo tínhamos milhares de aviões indo para diversos pontos do colégio. O último pergaminho foi em direção a sala de Madame Pomfrey. Sorri. – Pronto. Agora podemos ir.

* * *

- Então, na Revolução dos Duendes de mil...

Um aviãozinho entrou pela porta e uma garota apanhou sem se importar com a interrupção da aula.

- Ahhhh pobrezinho do Sirius!

Cochichos começaram e assim que a aula terminou, não havia outro assunto que não a possível futura e prematura morte de Sirius Black e James Potter.

Severus Snape passava, irritado, por um grupo de meninas histéricas que conversavam, algumas rindo e outras com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ouvi dizer que se Sirius morrer ele doará os seus órgãos para os abortos doentes.

Houve um coral de "ohhhhhhh" e Snape bateu o pé trincando os dentes.

- Eu os odeio. Eu os odeio. – virou em um corredor e passou por Filch que gritava com um dos alunos.

- Me dê esse avião, seu bostinha! – o garoto assustado entregou e saiu correndo.

- Doentes de amnésia? Cada um está dizendo uma coisa... – seu queixo tremeu e seu olho torto estreitou-se ainda mais. – Não acredito em uma só palavra. Eu vou pegar esses dois pestinhas.

* * *

**Oi ^^ Os títulos dos capítulos dessa fic não são de minha autoria. Peguei do dvd do filme. **

**Hum...achei que fosse necessário dar essa informação rs. **

**Vou comentar agora os MUITOS reviews que tenho rsrsrs (tecnicamente só o da Dani Prongs, já que a Allegra é minha amiga sumida do fanfiction que resolveu retornar das trevas que é o vestibular). Mas em todo caso, vamos lá:**

**Allegra. Z - Sim, James e Sirius são o Ferris e o Snape é a "Baby" rsrsrsrs. A cara de nada. E o Remus não está doente com a parada do lobisomem. É doença normala que até trouxas têm rs. E a Lily irmã? Por que a Lily seria irmã? O.o Ela é a namorada do Ferris 1 (James).**

**E o aprofessor louco você tem uma dica no final desse capítulo rs. **

**Dani Prongs - Obrigada ^^ eu também amo esse filme. Eu vejo direto desde que ganhei no meu aniversário passado (que aliás, está chegando \o/) da Allegra o dvd. E também acho legal o De Volta Para o Futuro, mas prefiro apenas o primeiro. Os outros são mais ou menos...**

**Bem, espero que estejam gostando e até semana que vem (uma sexta-feira muito especial *.*). Beijos.  
**


	3. Emancipação de Lily

Capítulo 3 – Emancipação de Lily.

Lily estava com a boca aberta, o queixo apoiado na mão e o olhos quase fechando.

A professora Sprout havia resolvido dar sua aula em uma sala e não nas costumeiras estufas nos jardins do colégio, pois uma terrível erva daninha cresceu na número 1 e invadiu todas as outras e para tratar dela, demoraria uma semana.

Infelizmente as aulas teóricas de herbologia não eram tão interessantes quanto as práticas e quase todos os alunos estavam divagando.

De repente, bateram na porta e o rosto assustado de Madame Pomfrey olhou para todos no recinto.

- Professora, posso falar um segundo com a senhora?

Professora Sprout foi até a porta e conversaram silenciosamente. Lily sorriu, pois já estava a par do que viria a seguir. Juntou seu material e fingiu anotar a matéria.

- Senhorita Evans? – Professora Sprout olhou tristemente para cima. – Gostaria de acompanhar Madame Pomfrey?

Lily fingiu espanto e levantou-se seguindo a enfermeira.

Quando estavam no corredor, a mulher virou-se e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- Senhorita Evans, sinto muito, mas...seu pai mandou uma carta avisando que sua avó acaba de falecer.

- Não! – forçou choro e foi encaminhada para a Sala Comunal.

- Fique aí até que Filch a acompanhe para a saída. Seu pai virá lhe buscar.

* * *

- Onde está a poção?

Estávamos escondidos na borda da Floresta Proibida. Usamos a capa para chegar até lá e para nossa sorte, ninguém nos avistou.

Até agora tudo estava como combinado. Faltava apenas mais uma integrante e tudo estaria certo.

- Está aqui. – Remus disse cansado me entregando um pote com uma poção cor de lama. – Então foi para isso que me pediu mês passado para preparar a poção polissuco?

- Isso mesmo. Almofadinhas, Lily te entregou?

- Toma. – ele estendeu a mão, sorrindo, e a abriu mostrando fios de cabelo.

- Perfeito. – joguei os fios na poção e ela mudou a cor para um azul escuro. – Será que o pai de Lily é gostoso? – ri.

Sirius gargalhou alto com meu comentário.

- Logo saberemos, assim que você se transformar.

- Engraçadinho. – falei sem graça e tomei de um só gole o conteúdo do pote.

Minha fisionomia começou a mudar. Diminui de tamanho, engordei alguns quilos e um bigode espesso começou a crescer.

Eu parecia uma versão ruiva, careca e simpática do namorado da irmã de Lily, Petúnia. O que não foi muito agradável.

- Definitivamente você não está gostoso. – Sirius me olhou de alto a baixo ainda se divertindo. – Talvez se fosse a mãe da Lily...

- Ei! Mais respeito com a minha futura sogra! Agora saiam do castelo e nos esperem em frente ao Cabeça de Javali. Não saiam de baixo da capa!

Concordaram e eu me dirigi ao portão. Saí de trás de uma árvore e comecei a subir o caminho dos jardins até a porta do castelo.

Quem olhasse de uma janela, pensaria que vim do lado de fora.

Lily já estava lá em companhia de Filch que a olhava torto.

Aproximei-me e estendi a mão.

- Vamos filha. Obrigado por esperar aqui, senhor Filch.

- Não gosto de alunos fora do castelo em dia de semana. – respondeu com um olhar de poucos amigos. – Não gosto mesmo.

- Bom, eu não tenho culpa se minha sogra morreu, não é mesmo? – falei de forma arrogante e Lily me abraçou.

- Oh papai! Que coisa triste! – e beijou meu pescoço e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "eu te beijaria agora, se você não estivesse na forma do meu pai, o que é extremamente nojento."

Eu me arrepiei e cumprimentei Filch com a cabeça.

- Bom, até.

Fomos de mãos dadas deixando Filch coçando o queixo ainda com desconfiança.

Lily desde que começou a namorar comigo está um tanto quanto...hum...modificada.

Até o sexto ano, ela era a menina mais certinha do colégio inteiro e parecia ser uma forte candidata a ser monitora-chefe. No entanto, ela resolveu se rebelar e assim se tornar bem mais interessante.

Não que eu não fosse gostar dela, caso continuasse a ser como antes, e nem que não tenha realmente sido escolhida como monitora-chefe (mas esteve tão relapsa com esse trabalho, que a substituíram por Iasmin).

Só que sendo dessa forma, é muito mais divertido.

É, eu confesso. Sou um pedaço de mau caminho, modéstia a parte.

Entramos em Hogsmeade e seguimos até o Cabeça de Javali. Ali esperamos um sinal de Sirius e Remus, que estavam entre uma loja e outra em uma rua escura, e assobiaram para nós.

Esperamos o efeito da poção passar, algo que não demorou, pois usamos pouca quantidade para apenas vinte minutos.

- Prontos para desaparatar? – Sirius perguntou entregando-me a capa e minhas roupas normais que troquei em outra rua. Fiz que sim, enquanto guardava a capa em meu bolso interno.

Londres: aí vamos nós!

* * *

**Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me a demora novamente rs. É que hoje, como disse semana passada, não é um dia qualquer: é o meu aniversário ^^ e estou viajando. Nesse momento, acabei de chegar no hotel e estou postando a fic \o/ Viu? Nem assim esqueço de vocês. Desde "autobriografia" resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e ter responsabilidade.**

**Espero que estejam "curtindo" a fic rsrs. Sei que o filme é bem melhor, mas fazer o que? Bater o Ferris Buller, é muito difícil...**

**Respondendo aos reviews!**

**Dani Prongs - Ah! A "irmã" é o Snape! rsrsrs Tinha que ser alguém que os detestasse e teria motivos o suficiente para persegui-los...acho que o Snape é um bom candidato, não? rs**

**Cara! Eu lembro que quando vi esse filme de novo, depois de assistir Two and A half man, eu pensei: cacilda! Tinha que ser o Charlie ali né? Preso e pegando garota rsrsrs que nem quando ele apareceu em Friends. Mas ele não combina com um marinheiro trabalhador e certinho...**

**SweetLily2801 - Obrigada! e não se preocupe que ela está indo bem!**

**LadyProngs24 - Concordo totalmente com ele sendo o melhor filme de todos os tempos! É o filme da minha infância e que ensina a como matar aula com classe rsrsrs deveriam passar esse filme nos colégios. Ensina muito. Rsrsrs E o Snape é bem mal humorado mesmo, combina com a irmã chata do Ferris.**

**Allegra. Z - rsrsrsrs bem, a JK sempre descreveu o Remus com aparência de doente, então acho que combina. **

**E como você ainda não sabe quem é? O.O ( quem não sabe de que Baby que estamos falando, essa frase fica muito engraçada "O Snape está muito baby" rsrsrsrsrs)**

**Continua postando sua fic? Vou dar uma passada lá para ver. Aproveita enquanto a faculdade não começou, heim?**

**Beijos para todos e até semana que vem ^^  
**


	4. O Carro

Capítulo 4 – O Carro.

Aparatamos em frente a casa de Remus. Ele olhou assustado ao perceber onde estávamos.

- Ei! O que vamos fazer aqui?

- Pegar o carro dos seus pais. Não podemos aparatar por toda Londres, né? – respondi.

- Não, não, não...vocês não podem fazer isso! Meus pais vão me matar!

- Aluado, deixa de ser medroso.

- Por que não pega o carro dos _seus_ pais, Pontas? – ele falou apontando para mim.

- Porque nós não temos carro. Moramos em um lugar afastado e usamos vassouras, pó de flu, chave de portal, aparatação e pernas para nos locomovermos. Ah...e quando eu quero me divertir uso o Chaninho.

- Chaninho? O que é isso? – eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos sorrindo.

- Meu dragão de estimação. – respondi.

- O que? Seu o que? - ele e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Dragão de estimação. Por isso não achamos necessário usar o feitiço fidelius para proteger a casa. Só um simples anti-trouxa e o Chaninho. Ele é mais do que suficiente, pode ter certeza.

- E como você arranjou um dragão? E como ele não te queima ou...te come? – Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Ah, Hagrid me deu quando ele era ainda um ovinho. Então ele está acostumado com a gente.

- Ahhh tinha que ser o Hagrid. – Lily riu.

- Adoro o gosto excêntrico por animais que o Hadrid tem. Pode nos matar! – falei animado.

- E é isso que você chama de diversão? Ai meu coração... – Remus encostou-se no muro.

- Deixa de ser dramático. Vem. Vamos pegar o carro. – fui em direção a casa.

- Não mesmo. Meu pai ama mais o carro do que a mim, se algo acontecer...

- Nada vai acontecer e como seu pai pode amar mais o carro do que a você?

- Ah é verdade! – ele falou debochado. – Como pode uma pessoa amar mais um opala do que um filho lobisomem? Que absurdo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem gente. – Sirius desencostou do muro rapidamente. Parecia ter tido uma ideia ou lembrado de algo. – Meus pais compraram uma limusine há dois meses! Podemos usá-la. E podem ter certeza de que não me importo se algo acontecer a ela.

- Limusine? Uau! – Lily assobiou. – Como você ainda está solteiro, Black? – ela olhou para ele e eu ri.

- Por pura opção, minha ruiva. Por pura opção. – sorriu de lado.

- Então está resolvido. Vamos lá! – Remus respondeu mais animado.

Desaparatamos novamente e agora estávamos no Largo Grimmauld número 12.

Como Sirius também viveu ali, ele sabia o segredo que guardava a casa de olhos desavisados.

Porém, em vez de seguirmos para a porta da frente, fomos para o quintal pela parte lateral da casa. Lá havia uma garagem e dentro, uma linda limusine branca.

- Meus pais não são nem um pouco ostentadores, não? – ele olhava o carro, se é que se pode chamar simplesmente de carro, com desgosto.

Uma limusine trouxa já é algo gigante. Uma enfeitiçada para ficar maior, imagine como é. Praticamente um palacete.

Sirius pôs no automático e se juntou a nós no banco traseiro.

- Para Londres carrinho.

- E seus pais? Não vão notar a falta do carro? Ouvir o motor? – perguntei.

- Nãããão. Estão no Ministério e só chegam tarde da noite.

- Então, para Londres!

* * *

- Doem dinheiro para comprar um novo fígado para James Potter e um coração para Sirius Black. Vamos gente. Eles fariam o mesmo por vocês! Qualquer nuque ajuda. – um garoto da Corvinal passava com uma lata balançando em frente a alguns alunos que colocavam moedas ali dentro.

Snape bufava irritado. O menino passou por ele e estendeu a lata.

- Ajude Potter e Black?

- _Expeliarmus!_ – gritou e a lata voou tão alto que os galeões doados espalharam-se pelo chão.

- Seu desalmado! Se você precisar de um órgão no futuro eles não vão te dar!

- E eu não sei? – falou entre os dentes.

* * *

Paramos em um estacionamento no centro de Londres. Várias pessoas já tinham fotografado a limusine e bebíamos champagne.

- Toma cara. – Sirius entregou as chaves para o homem que manobraria e estacionaria o carro.

- Não é melhor proteger com feitiço? – Remus sussurrou.

- Proteger? – Sirius arregalou os olhos. – É claro que não. Ei cara. Vem cá. – o homem aproximou-se e ele estendeu dinheiro trouxa para ele. – Pode andar a vontade com ela e dar uns arranhões e amassos, contanto que quando voltemos ela esteja aqui.

- Você quer...arranhar essa limusine? – ele não acreditou.

- Aham. É isso mesmo. Se tiver feito um bom trabalho, depois te dou mais.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros ainda sem entender.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que estejam curtindo e eu não usei o carro dos pais de Remus simplesmente porque seria muito mais divertido usar o da Família Black ^^**

**Sirius vai adorar acabar com o carro, diferente do Cameron no filme.**

**Reviews \o/**

**Dani Prongs - É, mais o Snape não vai ser exatamente como a irmã do Ferris. Ele não vai ficar "amiguinho" e ajudá-lo no final. Pronto! Um spoiler rs. Mas eu não me sentiria bem colocando o Snape legal ¬¬ apesar de achá-lo engraçado no filme. E ele não poderia ser o professor diretor já que tem a mesma idade dos Marotos. **

**Que bom que está gostando de mais uma maluquice minha rs. **

**Allegra. Z - Como assim galanteadora? A Sloane não era galanteadora...era? O.O **

**(Sim!) Eu tenho que continuar nossa fic... mas é que to doida para terminar logo a do Ted.  
**

**LadyProngs24 - É né? Por que ela tem que ser certinha? É mais divertido burlar as regras do que segui-las \o. (que os federais não me ouçam). **

**Beijos e até semana que vem!  
**


	5. Londres

Capítulo 5 – Londres.

Londres é uma cidade bem interessante. Fumacenta com todo aquele fog londrino, com pessoas arrumadinhas e politicamente corretas. Ou seja: chatas.

No entanto, sempre conseguimos tirar algum proveito até das situações mais sem graças.

Pensamos no que poderíamos fazer para nos divertir. Se ao menos pudéssemos ir para um local mais paradisíaco, seria melhor. Tenho certeza que Remus relaxaria. Mas onde encontraríamos algo assim na Inglaterra? Teríamos que ir para bem longe e não sei se saberíamos aparatar bem e ainda por cima voltar a tempo para o castelo.

Então tomamos uma decisão.

Fomos ao topo do Big Ben. É tão alto!

- Nossa. As pessoas parecem formigas vistas aqui de cima, não é? – Lily perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Sim. – ficamos admirando até que Sirius disse:

- Ei! Que tal se mudássemos a hora do relógio? Iria ser a primeira vez na história que ele não funcionaria direito.

- Aí não seríamos mais conhecidos por "pontualidade britânica". – falei.

- Acho que as pessoas iriam ficar desesperadas. – Remus observava os pequenos seres correndo pelas ruas.

- Provavelmente vários compromissos seriam perdidos. – Lily concordou.

Ficamos em silêncio e então eu, Sirius e Lily gritamos:

- Vamos atrasar o relógio!

Depois do toque de 10:00 atrasado do Big Ben, sentamos a mesa de uma lanchonete que tem dentro dele.

Sirius e Remus competiam para ver quem fazia mais bolhas com seus Milk Shakes e eu olhei para Lily.

Tão ruiva, tão bela...

- Você quer se casar comigo? – perguntei.

- Claro.

- Hoje?

- Você está falando sério?

- E por que não?

- Como assim "por que não"?

- Ahh só porque somos muito jovens e não temos lugar para morar e porque você vai ser a única pessoa no colégio com um marido? Me dá duas boas razões para a gente não se casar.

Ela riu e me deu um beijo.

- Vou dar duas razões para vocês não casarem: meu pai e minha mãe. – Sirius disse.

- O que tem eles?

- Bom, na verdade eu deveria ter dito meus tatatatatatatatatataravós. Graças a eles temos a adorável e amada família Black. Todos servidores das Trevas. – falou com desprezo.

- Você não é servidor das trevas. Você é o Black mais legal que eu já vi. – Lily sorriu e abraçou Sirius. – Você é a ovelha branca da família Black.

- Eu sou o único Black legal.

- E se seus tatatatatatatatatatatataravós não tivessem casado e nem os seus pais, você não teria nascido.

- Hum...na verdade eu sempre achei que fui adotado. Esse era meu sonho de criança. Pedia todo ano ao Papai Noel. – ele não parecia triste enquanto dizia isso, apenas divertido. – Infelizmente, acho que não fui um menino muito comportado. – sorriu marotamente.

Levantamos e saímos do prédio.

Andamos pelas ruas imitando pessoas como mímicos fazem. Eu imitei uma senhora com o rosto chupado e que estava com uma chuahua. Sirius imitou a chuahua.

Lily fez um homem com andar estranho e que fumava charuto e que a todo hora fazia "arrrr" como um pirata engasgado. E Remus imitou perfeitamente um garoto que tremia e ficava resmungando: não deveria estar fazendo isso.

Eu acho que o menino estava drogado, mas não era por esse motivo que Remus estava agindo dessa forma e isso já era sabido.

Quando por fim nos cansamos, e também um homem nos viu o imitando e ameaçou nos bater com um guarda-chuva, paramos.

Olhamos em volta e avaliamos nossas opções.

- E agora? Vamos para onde? – Lily perguntou e todos olharam para mim.

- Bom, provavelmente é meio-dia. Não sei ao certo, já que atrasamos o relógio mais exato do mundo. Mas...estão com fome?

* * *

**Capítulos pequenos me dão nervoso. Odeio isso, mas infelizmente essa fic é toda assim .**

**Bem, para quem se interessa (Dani e Allegra), minha fic do Ted está terminada \o. uhuuu! Mas acho que ainda vou demorar a postá-la. Sinto muito. Só depois que terminar essa e postar uma outra que está na fila de espera.**

**Ah! Uma perguntinha: no último livro do Harry Potter, eu não sei porquê, mas fiquei com isso na cabeça. Então não sei se aconteceu ou eu que inventei. As acromântulas participaram da guerra em Hogwarts? Eu sei que tiveram os gigantes e tal, mas não lembro se as aranhas gigantes estavam lá ou não. Precisava da ajudinha de vocês para a fic do Ted (um spoiler!).**

**Bem, é isso. Acho que não tenho mais nenhum comentário a fazer. Hora dos meus parcos, mas muito adorados, reviews:**

**Dani Prongs - Tudo bem rsrsrs. Espero que esteja gostando apesar da fic minúscula . uma vez eu fui revisá-la e consegui terminar de ler em uma hora e alguma coisa O.O senti um peso no coração...! Ah! Leu ali em cima sobre o Ted? ^^ **

**LadyProngs24 - Eu também quero! Imagina! Nem precisaríamos de casa. Para que, se temos uma limusine gigante, bonita e mágica? *.* E o Sirius vai destruí-la ainda mais...(não consigo ficar sem dar spoilers das minhas próprias fics U.U)**

**Allegra.Z - Já chegou ao final \o/ Não sei se é um bom final, mas enfim...eu nunca gosto dos meus finais mesmo rs.**

**Hora de escrever outra fic antes que comece as aulas! E você vai estudar no prédio ao lado *_* que legaaaaaal! Meus três melhores amigos e de infância (****tá. O Lherme não é de infância e você e a Milla são da minha pré-adolescência, mas quem se importa?)****, do meu ladinho \o/**

**Até dia 14 de março!  
**


	6. Almoço Com James

Capítulo 6 – Almoço Com James.

Seguimos para o restaurante mais conhecido e caro da cidade: "London". Não é um nome muito original.

Diversas pessoas importantes e conhecidas trouxas frequentam tal lugar.

Entramos e esperamos diante do balcão do maitrê.

Não sei por qual motivo as pessoas nos olhavam estranhamente e com ar de "o que esses meninos fazem aqui?". Será que era porque estávamos com roupa de estudantes, cara de estudantes e nem um pouco parecidos com pessoas que teriam dinheiro para estar ali?

Esperávamos o maitrê voltar da mesa que havia levado um casal de atores. Tive que segurar Lily para não correr até eles e pedir autógrafo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Nunca vamos conseguir uma mesa, muito menos pagar! Não temos muito dinheiro trouxa. – Sirius parecia, pela primeira vez, inseguro.

Que decepção. Meu amiguinho perdeu sua imaginação?

Olhei no grande caderno de "mesas reservadas". Procurei algum nome, até que sorri. Opa. Isso seria muito bom.

- No que posso ajudar? – o maitrê de olhar metido e arrogante e sotaque francês, estava vindo de trás de mim. Afastei-me do balcão e fiz um ar superior.

- Queremos a mesa que temos reservada. – senti que os três se entreolhavam atrás de mim e ignorei. O homem soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- _Vocês_? E posso saber _quem_ são vocês?

- EU sou Adams, filho do Primeiro-Ministro da Inglaterra.

O homem ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois soltou novamente aquela risada.

- Está querendo me dizer que você é filho do Primeiro-Ministro?

- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse. Você é surdo? – falei com aspereza.

- Não acho que você o seja.

- Problema é seu se não acredita em mim, seu francezinho medíocre e insubordinado. Eu vou ligar para meu pai e ele irá te deportar de volta para a França! – aumentava minha voz a cada palavra e agora todos no restaurante nos olhavam assustados.

Lily veio até mim e sussurrou assustada:

- O que está fazendo? Acho que está exagerando...

- É Pontas – Sirius veio também. – Vamos embora.

- Shhhhh. E então? Será que vou ter que fazer meu pai sair de seu gabinete no palácio para vir tratar de um mero maitrê idiota?

O homem estava visivelmente em dúvida do que faria. Não sabia se acreditava no que dizíamos e deixava quatro ninguéns entrarem em seu restaurante ou se não permitia e se arriscava a realmente estar enfrentando o filho do Primeiro-Ministro.

Percebi que aquilo não estava indo como eu esperava, então precisei apelar.

Por debaixo do meu casaco, apanhei a varinha e confundi o homem para que nos permitisse passar.

- Ora meus senhores, sinto muitíssimo pelo incômodo. Vou levá-los à melhor mesa do recinto!

Sorri para os outros que, tirando Remus, retribuíram.

Olhei o menu e passei para Remus.

- Você escolhe o que comeremos.

- Com que dinheiro...?

- Estamos com o nome do Primeiro-Ministro. Vai ficar em sua conta. – ele pareceu ficar satisfeito com isso e escolheu para cada um os pratos e vinhos mais caros.

- Isso! Agora você parece um Maroto. – Sirius sorriu ao comer sua lagosta com salmão.

Após estarmos totalmente satisfeitos, chamei o homem. Ele correu até nós e forçou um sorriso.

- Comeram bem?

- É...razoável. Já fui em melhores.

- Mas...mas...

- Mas você foi um bom rapaz, Bobby.

- Meu nome é...

- Eu prefiro Bobby. Você tem cara de Bobby, certo Bobby?

Ele concordou rindo forçado de novo.

- Claro senhor. Bobby fica feliz em servi-los.

- Ponha na conta de meu pai. Ele virá semana que vem com a minha indicação.

- Muito obrigado, senhor!

- De nada. Aqui um agradinho. – dei uma nota de dez libras. Ele fez uma expressão de desaprovação, mas disfarçou.

- Muito obrigado novamente.

- Os cumprimentos ao chefe. – levantamos. Dei o braço para Lily que ergueu a cabeça como uma perfeita dama da alta sociedade e saímos.

- Isso foi demais, Pontas! Achei que dessa vez iríamos...

Fiz sinal de silêncio para Sirius.

Essa não. Meu pai. Tantos restaurantes para meu pai aparecer e ele justamente resolve almoçar naquele. Em um local trouxa! Quais as probabilidades de isso acontecer?

Disfarçadamente nos jogamos na moita às costas dele, que estava na porta de entrada, e pegamos um táxi que vinha pela rua.

Santa Sorte, Batman!

* * *

**Ok. Não vou ficar deprimida por não ter tido nenhum review.**

**Isso acontece...carnaval, época de pessoas beberem e saírem sambando por aí e não de lerem fics . Sem contar que essa minha é extremamente pequena e não deve ser agradável esperar sete dias para ler poucas linhas que não te deixa ansioso para o próximo capítulo. **

**Por causa disso, vou ver se posto novamente no domingo. **

**Bem, se tem alguém aí lendo, está avisado. Se não, estou conversando com meu alter-ego Anilorac. **


	7. Filch Segue a Trilha

Capítulo 7 – Filch Segue A Trilha.

Filch pensava no que podia fazer para provar que aqueles alunos estavam enganando a todos e ele era o único sensato do colégio. Já havia tentado falar com todos os professores, contudo nenhum lhe dava crédito.

- Todos me acham gagá e que pego demais no pé dos estudantes.

Madame Nora ronronava e esfregava-se em suas pernas.

- Vou deixar você cuidando das coisas para mim aqui, tudo bem queridinha? Acho que preciso dar uma saída. – dirigiu-se ao hall de entrada do Castelo e respirou o ar. – Sinto cheiro de crianças matando aula. Quando eu os pegar, vão ver que não sou louco, me darão razão e finalmente vão me permitir usar meus métodos de tortura. – sorriu.

Chegou ao portão gradeado e seguiu a estrada que dava para Hogsmeade.

Precisava decidir com cuidado aonde ir, afinal não era um bruxo e achar alunos de 17 anos, que já era permitido usar magia e aparatar, seria um trabalho extremamente árduo.

- Se eu fosse um bruxo, o que infelizmente não sou, - segurou uma lágrima. – e tivesse dezessete anos, o que também não tenho há anos... – a lágrima caiu. – e fosse um desmiolado e bagunceiro, para onde iria?

Chegou à porta de entrada do vilarejo e sorriu. Já tinha uma boa pista. Ou assim ele achava.

* * *

Snape saiu da aula de poções com aquele professor patético e se dirigiu para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Era injusto o fato de que Potter, Black, Lupin e Evans pudessem matar aula sem problema algum, enquanto ele tinha que assistir a cada segundo irritante daquele velho comedor de frutas açucaradas que nem ao menos notava seu brilhantismo.

E se ele tentasse matar alguma aula sequer, era imediatamente descoberto e levava detenções.

Parou diante da gárgula pensativo. Não sabia a senha.

- E nem adiantaria saber. – a gárgula disse como se tivesse lido sua mente.

- E posso saber por quê? – falou de forma áspera.

- Porque o diretor Dumbledore não está no Colégio.

- E onde ele está?

- Saiu para cuidar de assuntos particulares.

- E que assuntos são esses? – perguntou com ferocidade.

- "Particulares" significa que garotinhos sebosos como você não devem meter o enorme nariz onde não lhe diz respeito.

- O que você disse? – Snape levantou a varinha. Essa foi uma típica resposta à la Potter e Black.

- Uhhh que medinho. Eu, uma gárgula de pedra que não sente dor nenhuma, estou morrendo de medo de um bruxinho imbecil e inútil como você, que não deve nem mesmo saber soltar fogos de artifício com esse seu pedaço de madeira.

- Ora seu...você vai pagar por isso! – virou irritado e ouviu a gárgula resmungar "sujeitinho mal criado".

Andou pelos corredores a procura de alguém que lhe desse razão. Talvez McGonagall. Ela era uma pessoa justa que não se importava de punir alunos de sua própria casa.

Bateu na porta onde a professora ensinava estudantes do quinto ano.

A mulher abriu e mostrou surpresa ao se deparar com Snape.

- O que está fazendo aqui Senhor Snape?

- Preciso falar com a senhora. – ela ajeitou os óculos e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Pois bem, o que é? Espero que seja importante.

- Potter, Black, Lupin e Evans fugiram da escola e acho que alguém deveria tomar uma atitude quanto a isso.

O rosto da professora ficou púrpura e seus lábios praticamente sumiram.

- Ora, mas o que está dizendo? Os três primeiros que citou estão doentes. Inclusive, Lupin pode ser encontrado na enfermaria. Já a senhorita Evans, lamento dizer, foi ao enterro da avó.

- E a senhora não acha muito conveniente que os três palermas tenham ficado doente e uma avó tenha morrido no mesmo dia? – gritou.

- O senhor abaixe esse tom de voz! Acha que está falando com quem, rapazinho? E você? Qual sua desculpa para não estar em aula?

- Estou lhe prestando um serviço. E acho que deveria ser recompensado.

- Você acha muitas coisas. Está na hora de começar a tomar conta de sua própria vida. Volte para sua sala já ou vai ficar em detenção!

Snape bufou e se virou irritado. Lembrou-se de uma última pessoa e salvação.

- Professora McGonagall?

- O que é? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Onde está o zelador Argus Filch?

- Não sei. Me parece que saiu sem avisar a ninguém. Outro que merece um puxão de orelha. – estreitou os olhos finalizando a conversa.

"Ótimo!" pensou "Se ninguém vai me ajudar, então eu vou agir por conta própria!"

Tomou cuidado para não ser visto e saiu pelo mesmo lugar por onde Filch passara minutos antes.

* * *

Filch entrou pela loja Zonko's de logros e brincadeiras.

Se havia um lugar que os alunos adoravam estar, principalmente os irritantes Marotos, era aquele.

Entrou olhando em volta sorrindo com seu rápido pensamento e astúcia.

Bombas de bosta, pó de mico, gás hilariantemente torturante, pântano pantanoso...

Então aquela era a tão sagrada terra que trazia sofrimento para sua asma, quando tinha que correr atrás dos autores dos crimes.

"Maldita loja!" pensou.

E então uma cabeleira ruiva lhe chamou a atenção. A cabeleira era seguida por um corpo esguio e coberto por vestes negras como o uniforme de Hogwarts.

- Touché! – murmurou Filch que se aproximou sorrateiramente. E então pôs a mão sobre o ombro da pessoa e gritou: - TE PEGUEI SUA PESTE! Vou aplicar um castigo que nunca vai esquecer.

Um menino com o rosto revoltado virou-se para Filch.

- Quem é você?

- Ah...eu...desculpe. Pensei que fosse uma aluna.

- E ainda me chama de mulher? MÃE!

Uma mulher quase do tamanho de Hagrid saiu dos fundos da loja e veio até o menino.

- O que foi meu filho? – a voz era grave e ameaçadora.

- Esse idiota veio me ameaçando e ainda me chamou de mulherzinha.

- Eu não fiz isso! – os olhos do zelador estavam esbugalhados e a bruxa estalou os nós dos dedos.

- Ora, é mesmo? Não vou precisar de varinha para cuidar desse aqui.

* * *

**Sem comentários algum hoje U.U**

**Vou me recolher a minha insignificância por não ter recebido nenhum review .**


	8. Residência dos Potter VS Filch

Capítulo 8 – Residência dos Potter VS Filch.

Com um olho roxo, Filch resolveu ir até Londres.

Como não estavam em parte alguma de Hogsmeade, só poderiam estar na cidade. Mas onde?

Em escolas bruxas, alguns voltam para casa. Mas quem em seu juízo perfeito preferiria sua casa a Hogwarts? Filch não sabia, porém resolveu arriscar.

O local mais próximo era a casa de Lupin, mas este morava em um local trouxa. Nada divertido poderia ser feito ali. Então resolveu ir para o próximo da lista: Black.

Tentou aparatar. Filch havia tido aulas de aparatação, mas como era um aborto, sempre acabava com alguma parte do corpo faltando. E isso não era nada bonito de se ver.

Parou em frente ao Largo Grimmauld e antes de mais nada, se apalpou para ver se algo faltava.

Por um momento chegou a sorrir, porém logo em seguida notou que um dos seus caninos não estava no lugar devido.

- Ótimo...dentista de novo. – falou e olhou em volta. Sabia que Black morava por ali, mas não sabia o número. E mesmo que soubesse, se o fiel não lhe dissesse ele mesmo o endereço, de nada adiantaria.

- Número 7, número 8, 9, 10, 11 e...13? – coçou a cabeça. Definitivamente era ali que ficava a casa. Não poderia conferir se estavam ali, mas se bem lembrava Black não se dava bem com a família. Não era bem o primeiro lugar que pensaria em passar uma tarde feliz.

Filch não tinha conhecimento de que Sirius nem mesmo morava mais ali.

Pensando em que perderia agora, foi para o endereço dos Potter.

Com metade de seu escasso cabelo desaparecido e arrancado desde a raiz, observou a bela mansão. Era ali. Não tinha fiel. Que estranho... e a decoração não era das melhores. Havia uma ridícula e feiosa estátua de um grande dragão no telhado da casa.

Rodeou o terreno procurando sinal de que alguém estava presente. Olhou pela janela e pelo buraco da fechadura. Nada. Tentou escalar a parede e chegar ao segundo andar da casa.

Quando estava na metade do caminho sentiu um calor em seu cangote.

Virou a cabeça e viu o focinho lotado de dentes pontiagudos e perigosos apontados para ele.

- Ah meu... – Filch engoliu em seco. O dragão pareceu puxar todo o ar que tinha em volta e antes que soltasse fogo, Filch largou-se no chão. - Minha coluna... – resmungou.

O dragão, de nome Chaninho, levantou vôo e parou ao lado do homem que se arrastava tentando ir para longe.

- Calma garoto...calma. – novamente fogo saiu da bocarra do monstro e a metade que sobrara do cabelo de Filch ficou torrada. – SOCORRO!

Começou a correr em volta da casa com o dragão em seu encalço.

Finalmente após uma patada em sua perna que o jogou a vários metros de distância da mansão, o dragão voltou ao telhado e ficou imóvel.

- Eles são loucos! Quem mantém um dragão em casa?

* * *

- Olha! Parece o Chaninho. – apontei para uma escultura de cera de um cavaleiro lutando contra um dragão.

Estávamos no Museu Londrino de Cera. É tudo tão perfeitamente esculpido que parece real. Claro que não é tão formidável quanto nossas estátuas, pois as nossas, diferente das dos trouxas, _são_ reais. Quero dizer, não vivas, mas magicamente móveis.

- Ahhh que adorável. Podemos usar Chaninho para carregar as alianças. – Lily riu e me deu um beijo.

- Antes ou depois de devorar a noiva? – Sirius sorriu enquanto observava a réplica de nossa galáxia. – Olha, sou eu! – ele apontou para uma constelação que tinha uma estrela bastante brilhante e com uma placa escrita: Constelação de Órion. Sirius, Cão Maior. – eu sempre soube que era um super star! – riu.

Revirei os olhos e segui a visita.

- Olha, Pontas. Seu pai. – Remus apontou para um lugar.

Tomei um susto e me escondi atrás de Lily.

- Meu herói. – ela falou debochada.

- Eu estava falando DESSE pai. – e eu observei o que ele indicava. Uma estátua exata de nosso Primeiro-Ministro.

- Vamos nos divertir. – Sirius apontou a varinha para o Ministro e fez sua boca se mexer. – James, junte-se a mim e juntos poderemos dominar toda a galáxia. Menos a estrela de Sirius. – fez uma voz rouca e asmática. Eu ri e entrei na brincadeira fazendo a estátua do verdadeiro filho do Ministro se mexer.

- Não! Eu nunca me unirei a você! Você é cruel, você...você matou o meu pai!

- Não James. EU sou o seu pai.

- Não. Não! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritei.

A moça que tomava conta do museu, ouvindo nossos gritos veio até nós.

- Querem parar de gritar? – escondemos rapidamente as varinhas.

- Desculpa. – falamos juntos.

- Nossa, parece até uma irmã da Madame Pincy. – Sirius sussurrou.

Continuamos nossa diversão. Não há assim tanta coisa para se divertir em um museu, então fomos até um grupo de crianças, nos ajoelhamos e fingimos que tínhamos a idade delas. Sei que mentalmente parecemos mesmo ter.

Remus então, de repente, levantou-se e foi até uma escultura de um lobo. Devia estar lembrando de seu problema que o deixa bastante deprimido.

Ficou admirando aquela estátua até que achamos que já era hora de acabarmos com seu hipnotismo. Batemos em seu ombro.

- Vamos?

Ele fez que sim e corremos para um novo táxi.

- Não fizemos nada de interessante até agora. – Remus murmurou.

- Não fizemos nada de interessante? Não fizemos...? – Sirius perguntou fingindo ter se ofendido.

- Aluado, fomos ao Big Ben, imitamos pessoas nas ruas, almoçamos no lugar mais importante da Inglaterra, vimos o museu de cera e interpretamos Star Wars. Como pode dizer que não fizemos nada?

Remus sorriu fracamente e concordou com a cabeça. De repente ele fez uma cara de dor e gemeu.

- O que foi?

- Seu pai...

- Há há. Muito engraçado. Você já usou essa piadinha no museu.

- Primeiro: não é uma piada! E segundo: não é o _seu_ pai. É o da Lily.

Olhei para o lado na janela e todos nós congelamos.

Olhando para nós no táxi ao lado, parado no trânsito, estava o pai da Lily.

* * *

**Finalmente algumas pessoas (duas), voltaram para me tirar de minha solidão. Agradeço a essas doces criaturas e eis que devo fazer alguns comentários. Não sei quem vai ter a irritante ideia de ir no google para procurar minhas falhas, mas caso exista algum espírito de porco assim, vou logo explicando: o primeiro filme do Star Wars foi lançado em 1977, sendo que a conversa entre Darth Vader e Luke Skywalker que eu reescrevi ali, foi do filme VI, lançado em 1980. O ano em que os Marotos estão é 1977 (como vocês podem conferir buscando informações nos livros e fazendo contas). Eu SEI que eles estão falando de algo que ainda não aconteceu, mas eu fiz de PROPÓSITO. É um fator atemporal que eu quis colocar apenas por diversão e porque eu amo Star Wars e essa fala rs. **

**Então, explicado isso, vamos aos reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - Tudo bem, eu sei que é difícil mesmo. Apesar de eu ainda estar de férias :D \o. Ô vida boa. E eu sou mesmo a rainha do drama rsrsrsrs minha mãe vive falando: ai meu Deus. Espera aí que eu vou pegar meu violino.  
Eu não tenho pena do Snape. Não gosto dele e nunca vou gostar. Por mais que tentem colocá-lo como pessoa desgostosa da vida porque não casou com a Lily. Dane-se, perdeu \o. HÁ! Ficou solteirão!  
Mas voltando à seriedade, que bom que está amando a fic \o. Eu mesma a acho meio fraquinha, mas em fim...**

**Dani Prongs - Tudo bem, pelo menos você voltou \o/ Deveres de casa são uma droga. Se um dia eu for professora (espero que não), nunca vou passar dever de casa. Mentira. Vou sim :D Vou ser uma professora do mal e que os alunos odeiam! MUAHUAHUAHUA!  
Brincadeirinha rs.  
Continue gostando da fic ^^ ou não continue, você que sabe rs.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem (eu desisti do negócio de postar domingo. Domingo eu jogo RPG com uns amigos (garota nerd), então nem dá.)  
**


	9. Show  Estilo Potter e Black

Capítulo 9 – Show – Estilo Potter e Black.

Ele virou de volta para seu jornal provavelmente sem perceber que olhava para sua filha e os amigos matando aula. Claro, o que estaríamos fazendo ali se estávamos tããão longe, em Hogwarts?

Então parece ter se tocado e voltou a olhar pela janela. Porém quando se virou já tínhamos nos tacado ao chão e me espremido com Lily e Remus.

Sirius, que ele não conhecia, podia ficar confortavelmente ileso.Pôs óculos escuros e olhou para ele.

Ele então abaixou os óculos até a ponta do nariz e o olhou de forma sexy. Mandou um beijinho e fez gesto de "me liga".

- O que ele está fazendo?

- Me dando o número dele e lambendo a janela do taxi.

- SIRIUS! – Lily deu um chute nele.

- Ai...desculpa...ele está se encolhendo e tentando não olhar para mim. – disse rindo. – Está divertido.

- Eu estou morrendo aqui...será que o trânsito não anda? – Lily perguntou tentando se ajeitar, mas amassando mais ainda eu e Remus.

- Ai! Para de se mexer. – reclamei.

- Vamos sair do carro então. – Sirius disse pagando o taxista. – Eu aviso quando estiver seguro e vocês saem pela outra porta.

Ao sinal de Sirius nos esgueiramos porta afora e nos escondemos atrás do carro.

Ele saiu pelo outro lado e se abaixou em direção a janela do pai de Lily.

- Tchau bonitão. – saiu correndo e o seguimos. Chegamos seguros à calçada e começamos a rir.

- Foi por pouco! – Lily riu e bateu na cabeça de Sirius.

- Ei!

- Não faça mais aquilo. – ele deu a língua para ela que retribuiu. Eu puxei os dois.

- Vamos crianças.

- Para onde vamos? – Remus perguntou. Apontei para um prédio com fotos dos Beatles. – Para a Abbey Road? Não vamos conseguir entrar ali!

- E quem disse que vamos entrar? – perguntei. Olhei para Lily que sorriu.

Atravessamos a mesma rua onde os Beatles tiraram a foto para seu disco e nos posicionamos na mesma cena ignorando as buzinas e xingamentos dos motoristas.

Depois do momento parados, chegamos à porta do prédio.

- Vamos subir pela escada de emergência até o telhado.

- O que? – Remus perguntou.

Ignoramos sua exclamção desesperada e começamos a subir. Chegamos ao terraço e olhamos para baixo.

- UHUUUU! Que legal! – Sirius falou olhando para baixo. – Olha! O motivo do trânsito!

Fomos à beira do terraço e vimos que estava acontecendo uma parada com carros alegóricos em homenagem a rainha.

- Que tal fazermos nossa própria homenagem? – perguntei para Sirius que sorriu.

- Adorei. Mas poderíamos melhorar isso.

- Como?

- Não estamos com as roupas certas. Espera aí. – ele desceu as escadas e sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Onde ele foi? Ele vai arranjar confusão para a gente... – Remus gemeu.

- Calma, ele já volta. – Lily acariciou os cabelos dele.

- Não. Ele deve ter voltado para o colégio.

- Ele jamais voltaria para a escola! – eu ri e sentei no chão esperando.

Depois de um tempo ele voltou com embrulhos nas mãos.

- Aluguei em uma loja de fantasias.

Vestimos nossas roupas. Eu, Sirius e Remus éramos padres e Lily uma pin up.

- Uau. Você podia usar isso no nosso casamento. – olhei para ela admirado.

- Definitivamente. – Sirius sorriu olhando também.

- Fica na sua. – dei um soco de leve nele que riu. – Ei! Começou a tocar música lá em baixo...consegue ouvir?

Sirius se agachou na beirada.

- Consigo. Perfeito. – apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e disse "sonorus".

Fiz o mesmo e fizemos aparecer instrumentos que tocavam sozinhos. – Essa é em homenagem ao nosso amigo preocupado, Remus Lupin.

A voz magicamente amplificada de Sirius fez toda a parada ficar imóvel e enquanto Lily dançava, Remus ria e olhava para nós, começamos a cantar.

Well, shake it up baby now  
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out  
Well work it on out, honey  
You know you look so good  
You know you got me goin' now  
Just like I knew you would

Well, shake it up baby now  
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out  
You know you twist, little girl  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer now  
And let me know that you're mine, woo

Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Yeah, shake it up baby now  
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out  
You know you twist, little girl  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer now  
And let me know that you're mine  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

As pessoas animaram-se achando que provavelmente eram os Beatles que estavam no alto de sua gravadora cantando para todos.

Sinto dizer que mais para frente, eles nos imitaram e fizeram o mesmo, só que nos Estados Unidos.

A multidão começou a dançar e acompanhar com sua própria banda e logo quase todos na cidade estavam ao nosso som.

Quando acabou, agradecemos a todos e Sirius disse:

- EU TENHO BOLHAS NOS MEUS DEDOS!

Abaixamos juntos como eles faziam e descemos do prédio antes que nos descobrissem ali.

- Vamos pegar o carro? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Vamos.

* * *

**Um dos vários motivos que me faz amar esse filme: a parte da parada em que eles cantam a música dos Beatles (que não é dos Beatles, mas todos a consideram assim e eu também). **

**Espero realmente que estejam curtindo. Estou bastante ansiosa para postar outra fic... *.* fiquei viciada agora rs.**

**Ah, para quem não sabe "EU TENHO BOLHAS NOS MEUS DEDOS!" é uma frase que o Ringo grita no final da música Helter Skelter no Álbum Branco. Ela também pode ser ouvida no filme "Sim, senhor" que tem vááárias coisas dos Beatles escondidas. Mensagens subliminares rsrs. Assim como em um episódio de Pink e Cérebro que eles homenageiam a melhor banda do mundo. **

**Em todo caso, vamos aos comentários. Fiquei muito feliz em recebê-los:**

**Dani Prongs - Obrigada! Eu consegui melhorar o filme? Uau...isso é impossível. O filme já é perfeito por si só. Sabia que existiu uma série por causa do sucesso que foi o Curtindo A Vida? Pena que não foi tão boa, já que tiveram poucos episódios. Mas ainda assim eu queria ver *.* acho que vou baixar.  
Continue adorando rs.**

**Andro-no-hana - Eis mais aqui! Espero que goste! Ah, adorei seu nome e seu alter ego rsrsrsrs. Divertido e bem criativo rs.**

**LadyProngs24 - Caraca! Você é mais cruel do que eu! rsrsrsrs Mas eu sempre dou um jeito dele se ferrar nas minhas fics. Fico até com pena. Mas cair de um penhasco é demais O.O E não teríamos mais Filch para atazanar!  
Gostou do Chaninho? rs**

**Beijos a todos e até semana que vem.  
**


	10. Elfos Encontram Enfermeiras

Capítulo 10 – Elfos Encontram Enfermeiras.

Voltamos para o estacionamento e a limusine estava lá. Arranhões nas laterais e amassados nas quatro portas.

Sirius vibrou.

- Vocês são ótimos. Aqui um bônus. – entregou uma quantia de dinheiro. – Mas ele ainda anda, não é? Precisamos dele.

- Sim, senhor.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos para Hogwarts? – Remus animou-se.

- É claro que não. São três da tarde ainda. Temos ainda muito o que curtir. – Sirius ligou o carro e saímos do estacionamento subterrâneo.

- Viu? Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga. Estamos nos divertindo desde manhã e ainda temos muito tempo! Quem acorda cedo realmente aproveita a vida. – eu disse enquanto abria um saquinho de amendoim. – Querem?

- Então para onde vamos? – Lily perguntou comendo o amendoim.

- Vamos deixar o carro escolher.

- Então ta... – ela deu de ombros.

Sirius abriu o que parecia uma gaveta acima do encosto do banco em frente a ele e pegou um jornal.

- Olha! Somos nós. – sorriu.

- O que? – falamos os três juntos e sentamos ao lado de Sirius para ver.

- Estamos no Profeta Diário. Parece que começou um tipo de campanha e uma festa beneficente de guacamole com o tema: Salvem Black e Potter! – ele lia rindo.

- Ahhh, eu gosto de guacamole. Queria estar na nossa festa. – falei olhando nossas fotos na capa do jornal.

- Com o dinheiro arrecadado, vocês podem comprar uma fábrica de guacamole. – Lily respondeu.

- Verdade. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e voltamos a tomar champagne.

* * *

Os elfos estavam deitados conversando no dormitório.

- Será que eles demoram muito? – perguntou Valt. – Não que eu esteja reclamando...ficar deitado é melhor que correr de lá para cá na cozinha, do que eu também não me queixo. Mas estou ficando entediado.

- Dorme um pouco. – Lin respondeu. – É o que eu estava fazendo antes de me acordar.

- Podíamos fazer alguma brincadeira...

- Eles mandaram a gente ficar quietinho ou alguém poderia descobrir.

- Mas não tem ninguém aqui. Só um joguinho...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Lin revirou os olhos. – Que jogo?

- O jogo das sílabas.

- O que é isso?

- Aprendi em uma revista. Eu digo uma palavra e você tem que dizer outra que comece com a última sílaba da minha palavra. Entendeu?

- Acho que sim. Começa.

- Hum...Vinagre.

- Grêmio.

- Miocárdio.

- Dionísio.

- Sio...sio... – Valt pensava. – Sio...

- 5

- Pára...deixa eu pensar...

- 4, 3..

- Shhhh

- Dois...

- Siônia.

- Que raios é isso?

- Um nome. Existe Sônia e Siônia.

- Nunca ouvi falar! – Lin disse revoltado sentando na cama.

- É espanhol! Você já foi na Espanha?

- Não.

- Então como pode dizer que não existe? Eu conheço e pronto.

- Hunf...tudo bem. Ladrão. – disse a última palavra em voz baixa, mas Valt virou revoltado.

- Me chamou do que?

- La-drão.

- Ora...quer cair dentro, é? Repita se for um elfo-doméstico macho. – sua vozinha fina ficou ainda mais esganiçada e começou a pular na cama erguendo os finos punhos.

Antes, porém, que começassem a rolar no chão e se bater, a porta se abriu e ambos voltaram rapidamente para de baixo das cobertas.

Duas meninas vestidas de enfermeiras apareceram sorrindo.

- Ohhh pobrezinhos. – olharam-se e começaram a cantar.

"Disseram que vocês tavam muito doentinhos.

Dorzinha de cabeça, febre e arrepios.

Viemos para ajudar e é isso que almejamos.

Porque somos enfermeiras que dos seus beijos gostamos."

Elas começaram a rir e cada uma sentou em uma cama.

- Vamos cuidar de vocês.

Os elfos se entreolharam sorrindo. Até que agora não se importavam que eles demorassem.

* * *

**Hello! Como foi o carnaval de vocês? Bom, espero.**

**O meu foi a mesma coisa de sempre: em casa comendo churrasco. ^^**

**Ah, eu tive que adaptar um pouco a música que as enfermeiras cantam, porque primeiro o final era estranho e segundo porque eu queria que rimasse rs. Ah, e é a musiquinha da versão dublada, ok?**

**Reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - Pobre Filch! Você é cruel! rsrsrsrs Mas ele é um mala mesmo. E eu achei que a cena ficaria mais interessante com o pai da Lily e o Sirius dando em cima dele do que com o pai do James e a Lily dando em cima dele. Até porque, eles já devem se conhecer. No filme a Sloane não parecia ser conhecida da família. E fico imaginando a cara deles, no filme, quando forem conhecer a "norinha que cantou o sogro no táxi" rsrsrsrs.  
Obrigada \o/ E a fic está chegando ao fim...só faltam mais quatro capítulos.**

**Juulia - Espero que continue lendo! rsrs eu demorei um pouquinho p/ postar hoje porque estava vendo Tropa de Elite 2. Que raiva da sociedade U.U Mas em fim...espero seu próximo review \o/**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.  
**


	11. Remus Enlouquece

Capítulo 11 – Remus Enlouquece.

White parou.

Sim, resolvemos parar de chamá-la de "a limusine" e "o carro" o tempo todo e resolvemos dar um nome. Que melhor nome para a limusine branca dos **Black** do que **White**? Com certeza vocês podem pensar em vários nomes melhores, mas não importa.

Como eu dizia, White parou. E parou em frente a um parque aquático.

- Olha onde ela nos deixou! – eu falei abrindo a porta e deixando Lily passar.

- Boa menina, White! – Sirius acariciou a capota e sorriu. – Alguém trouxe roupa de banho?

- Ahh é só a gente conjurá-las. – Lily deu de ombros e foi andando na frente.

- Então vamos mergulhar! – falei animado. Olhei em volta. – Aluado? Remus? – abaixei o corpo e vi que ele ainda estava dentro do carro. – O que aconteceu?

Sirius também se abaixou ao meu lado.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Eu não sei. Ele está em estado de choque olhando para a frente. – sentei ao lado dele. – Remus, amigão. O que aconteceu? – estalei os dedos na frente dele e então consegui ouvir as palavras balbuciadas.

- Prova...hoje tinha N.I.E.M.

Fiz uma cara de "opa" para Sirius.

- Esquecemos de avisar a ele.

- Aluado, deixa disso! Você, para todos os efeitos, está doente na enfermaria! Vai ter segunda chamada. – Sirius o sacudiu e puxou para fora do carro.

Ele andou com a gente o puxando para o clube, mas ainda estava sem falar nada e nem mesmo piscar. Parecia um zumbi. Assustador.

Colocamos Remus sentado na beira da piscina com um bermudão e entramos ainda preocupados com ele. Lily pulou como uma bala de canhão jogando água para todo lugar.

- Prontinho! – virou para Remus. – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Lembrou que tinha N.I.E.M. hoje. – falei, analisando-a bem. Queria ver qual seria sua reação. Afinal, ela mudara bastante, mas será que a ponto de pouco se importar com nossas provas que decidiriam nosso futuro? E será que aceitariam a desculpa da parente falecida?

- Ah. – ela deu de ombros. – Minha avó está morta, lembra? – me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu da piscina. – Vou para o tobogã.

Fiquei admirando aqueles lindos cabelos ruivos acompanhando o movimento de seu corpo.

Sabe, eu estava falando sério quando a pedi em casamento. Eu a amo demais e não quero ficar separado dela quando terminarmos o colégio.

Quisemos esse dia de folga juntos, pois em breve nos formaremos e não sei como será depois.

Cada um seguirá sua vida, vai ser cada dia mais difícil de nos vermos. Como vou conseguir passar o restante da minha existência sem Sirius e Remus?

Peter também é um bom amigo. Não veio porque foi visitar a mãe doente.

Parece que todos nós deixamos de fazer essa prova de hoje, é mesmo de se desconfiar.

Voltei ao presente e vi que Lily trazia suco e biscoitos. Remus já havia despertado de seu estupor e deitou em uma daquelas camas de ar bebendo suco, mas ainda com o rosto tenso.

Sirius estava conversando com a salva-vidas com um sorriso no rosto. O bom e velho Sirius...

* * *

Snape andava pelas ruas de Londres a procura de seus inimigos.

Mas essa cidade é muito grande e ele não fazia idéia de onde ir. Sabia que gostavam de chamar a atenção, então tinha que ir em lugares dessa forma...

Olhou para o Big Ben e tomou um susto. Ainda eram duas horas? Como isso era possível?

Ergueu o braço e viu seu próprio relógio com vários ponteiros e planetinhas. O Big Ben estava errado! Isso nunca aconteceu.

- Como...? – então seu semblante passou de espanto para irritação. – Foram eles.

Atravessou a rua para chegar àquela gigante construção. Antes, porém, que entrasse ouviu na televisão "parada na Rua Abbey Road, onde se encontra o estúdio da banda The Beatles, teve uma falsa presença desses quatro artistas. Quando a música "Twist and Shout" começou a tocar, o som veio de cima do prédio. Todos acharam que havia sido os fab four, até que seu empresário em Nova York, Estados Unidos, entrou em contato com as emissoras dizendo ser um alarme falso. Quem seriam os cantores misteriosos? (...)"

- Foram eles! Eu sabia que eles iam para lugares chamativos! – começou a sair correndo até que alguém segurou seu braço.

- Ei ei ei...que pressa é essa? – um policial, que forçava o sorriso para se fazer de simpático, perguntou. – Roubou um banco?

- Me solta! – Snape forçava o braço, mas nada o fazia soltar.

O policial o olhou de cima a baixo. Sua aparência desleixada, com roupas largas e vestes escolares pretas o deixava ainda mais estranho. E correndo daquele jeito...

- É estudante? – falou sem acreditar antes mesmo que respondesse.

- Sou.

- Prove.

- Como? – Snape sabia que não podia usar a varinha contra um trouxa. Iria ser pior do que ir para uma cadeia de trouxas. Ou não? Sem falar que ainda não tinha feito dezessete anos.

- Carteirinha escolar? Comprovante? Passe? Levar-me até sua escola? – Snape bufou porque sabia que não podia fazer nada daquilo. E agora...? – Pelo jeito estava vagabundeando por aí. Tem ao menos identidade?

Furioso, fez que não com a cabeça.

- Temo que terá que me acompanhar.

Na delegacia, Snape sentou-se na "sala de espera" ao lado de uma menina. Era pálida, cabelos escorridos, mais compridos que os seus e olhar de entediada.

- Drogas?

- Não, obrigado. – falou sem olhar para ela.

- Perguntei se foi preso por drogas.

- Não.

- Hum...suas vestes são estranhas.

- Olha aqui, não preciso de nenhuma amiguinha, ok? – falou secamente.

- Seria bom falar, pôr para fora.

Snape revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Quer saber? Eu estou atrás de três idiotas e uma menina...que fugiram para matar aula. Vim parar aqui por "vadiagem".

- Você por acaso é responsável por eles? Por que veio atrás deles?

- Porque Potter e Black sempre têm que se dar bem? Isso é injusto...primeiro a Lily e...

- Potter e Black? – a menina sorriu. – Já ouvi falar deles. Soube que estão quase mortos. Melhoras a eles.

Snape a fuzilou com os olhos.

Até os trouxas os conheciam?

* * *

**Olá para todos! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e como deu para notar, eu adoro dar apelido para as coisas rsrsrs quer dizer, James adora.**

**"Fofinho" e "White".**

**Eu ando sem muito assunto para as notas (devem ter notado, com os meus comentários idiotas e pequenos), mas é porque toda a minha imaginação está sendo gasta com fics, volta às aulas, séries, RPG e ainda tem o agravante de que não tenho nenhum livro para ler . Estava lendo Don Quixote, mas é um tanto quanto...chato. Assim, a história é legal, mas a escrita é de matar . Imagina um livro bem velho com expressões BEM velhas e ainda por cima de outro país + escrita rebuscadíssima. Então, acho que vou demorar um tempão para conseguir terminar...**

**Enfim...alguém já leu A Pirâmide Vermelha do Rick Riordam? Eu estava querendo ler, porque terminei Percy Jackson e estou com abstinência e queria saber se é o mesmo estilo. Bem, em todo caso, vamos aos reviews...**

**Ah não! Lembrei uma coisa: ninguém respondeu à minha pergunta sobre as acromântulas. Elas participaram do ataque em Hogwarts no sétimo livro? Eu acho que não, mas só queria ter certeza. Por favor me ajudem. É importante para uma fic.**

**Reviews:**

**Dani Prongs - Eu _só_ quero ir para a Inglaterra para ir à Abbey Road rsrsrs. Quero dizer, quero ir lá para passar pelos lugares que têm a ver com os Beatles. Atravessar a faixa de pedestres mais famosa do mundo rs, ir ao Hotel "A Hard Day's Night", entrar na Abbey Road sem permissão, ir a Liverpool e é claro, invadir a casa do Paul McCartney ;D . Ou seja, fazer um BeatlesTour. Ou um BeaTour. rsrs  
Ah! E eu não faço ideia do que é guacamole rs, mas a palavra é tão divertida ^^**

**Juulia - Sim, sim! Tem toda sexta \o. *dançando junto* Que bom que se diverte com a minha fic ^^ adoro divertir as pessoas! **

**Lolipop's forever XD - AMEI seu review! Ele é gigrande! Mistura de gigante com grande \o/ (eu criei essa palavra rs). Adoro escrever e, é claro, ler reviews grandões *.*  
Não tem problema a demora, eu também fico sem tempo às vezes de ler e escrever tudo que quero. Tem várias fics que eu tinha vontade de ler, mas sempre esqueço. Tenho memória de Dori.**

**Ah é verdade, você gosta do Snape, né? Desculpa, mas eu o acho muito chato, então sempre faço com que ele sofra \o/ e eu quis fazer uma Lily bem diferente mesmo. Afinal, uma Lily certinha em uma fic baseada em Curtindo A Vida Adoidado, ia tirar toda a graça. Ela ia ficar no lugar do Remus rs. Hum...até que ia ser uma boa ideia...  
Se você gostou do Sirius pagando para a limusine ser destruída um pouquinho, vai amar o capítulo da semana que vem. Dica: eu senti pena da White, ela não tem culpa de pertencer aos Black.  
Essa frase da ovelha branca da família ****B****lack, uma vez eu coloquei no MSN em inglês e fica mais legal. Como é mesmo? "Sirius is the white sheep in a Black Family". Porque ainda tem a piadinha no sentido de "família negra".  
Ah! A frase do "enorme nariz" que a gárgula fala, é uma cópia modificada do recado do Mapa dos Marotos, quando no terceiro livro/filme o Snape quer fuxicar o Mapa do Harry.  
KKKKKKKKKKKKK Não, não. Siônia não existe não. Eu estava sem imaginação para uma palavra que começasse com "sio", ainda agora não me recordo de nenhuma, então criei essa que ainda por cima dava uma briga com os elfos rsrsrs. Bem...pelo menos eu acho que não existe O.O  
Adorei o review e não te achei tagarela ^^/ Fique a vontade para escrever por cinco páginas rsrsrs. Brincadeira.  
PS: eu também adoro dragões. Que pena que eles não existem...amo o filme Coração de Dragão...é tão triste e a música é linda! Já viu?**

**LadyProngs24 - Espero que não tenha reconhecido não rsrsrsrs. Mas tendo o filho que tem, o senhor Buller entenderia rs. É, essa fic é bem curta. Eu escrevi em um dia, enquanto assistia ao filme. Eu assistia um pedaço, parava e escrevia um capítulo rsrs. Eu nunca gostei muito de fics que imitam TUDO dos filmes, cada fala e cena...mas eu acho que esse filme merecia estar aqui QUASE na íntegra. Afinal, eles sendo bruxos, tinham coisas que não davam certo, a não ser que fosse uma UA e eu não curto muito UAs. **

**Bem pessoas, até semana que vem! Beijos!  
**


	12. Matando o Carro

Capítulo 12 – Matando o Carro.

Depois de Sirius conseguir o número de telefone da trouxa da piscina, fomos mudar a roupa para finalmente voltar para Hogwarts. Já eram quase cinco da tarde e ainda tínhamos que devolver White para a casa dos Black sem que nos vissem. Principalmente a Sirius.

- Para que você queria o telefone dela? Nem sabe usar um. – perguntei enquanto vestia minha roupa no vestiário.

- Ora, mas posso aprender...é só perguntar a Lily. – a voz dele vinha da cabine ao lado.

- Que horas seus pais chegam, Almofadinhas? – Remus perguntou, já pronto e sentado nos esperando.

- Só na hora da janta. Por que?

- Por nada. Só para saber. Não seria agradável ver sua mãe sem aviso prévio. Sem ofensas. – acrescentou rapidamente assim que Sirius saiu do boxe.

- Você não ofendeu. E na verdade, concordo totalmente.

Acabamos de pegar nossas coisas e fomos encontrar com Lily que já estava em frente a White.

Entramos todos e nos dirigimos ao velho e conhecido Largo.

A limusine estacionou exatamente onde estava antes e saltamos.

- Bem...é isso. Vamos. – me virei. Porém, Sirius continuou parado. – O que foi?

- Isso não está certo.

- Nãããão! Almofadinhas está arrependido de ter roubado o carro dos pais, arranhado e amassado ele?

- Claro que não. É só que...parece tão pouco...

- O que você quer? Matar o carro?

Ele sorriu. É claro que era isso que ele queria. Que pergunta.

- Tive uma ideia brilhante. – Sirius apontou para dentro da própria antiga casa e exclamou: - _Accio _móveis!

O som de diversas janelas, portas e outros objetos se quebrando, me fez dar um salto para trás. O que ele pretendia?

Havia sofás, camas, rádio, fogão, estantes, entre muitos mais, tacados no chão.

Escutamos o elfo-doméstico da família Black, Monstro, gritar desesperado e provavelmente, tentando segurar as coisas que voavam.

Com um movimento, Sirius começou a colocar os móveis dentro do carro. O que não cabia por ser demasiado grande, ele forçava até que os vidros quebrassem, portas amassassem e o móvel entortasse. Depois de lotado usou o feitiço de adesivo permanente.

- _Superbondis!_ – agora, por mais que tentassem, se tentassem, recuperar os objetos e sua limusine, o senhor e a senhora Black jamais conseguiriam.

Eu, Lily e Remus continuávamos em estado de choque até que Sirius falou:

- Alguém tem mais alguma idéia? – eu ia rir e dizer "ainda tem mais?" quando Lily foi mais rápida.

- Por que não coloca no telhado da casa? – olhei boquiaberto para a menina que outrora tinha sido o anjo de Hogwarts e que eu malignamente corrompi. – O que? – ela perguntou para mim. – Se ele quer destruir o carro, que faça o trabalho completo.

- Gosto de como sua mente funciona. – ele disse divertido com o meu espanto. Fez a pobre e sofrida, e em breve falecida, White levitar até o alto de sua casa de quatro andares (não sem antes bater "acidentalmente" umas 20 vezes na parede) e a posicionou próxima a chaminé.

- Alguma finalização? – perguntou olhando para nós e meu queixo praticamente se soltou do meu rosto, quando ouvi REMUS falar:

- Diabretes.

- Anh? – perguntamos os três juntos.

- Diabretes com tacos de baseball enfeitiçados.

- Brilhante! Assim eles vão ficar batendo no carro até meus pais voltarem. Quando chegarem, os diabretes os atacarão e os tacos vão continuar a bater. Uau! Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. – ele gargalhou.

Quando terminamos, fomos em direção a rua para levarmos Lily embora e Sirius olhou para mim:

- Você foi o único que não deu idéias. Estou decepcionado, meu amigo. Decepcionado.

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Finalmente o site voltou a funcionar! Eu já estava entrando em desespero.**

**Sim, eu não tenho postado porque o site estava dando erro. Não sei se consertaram de vez, ou eu enchi a caixa de mensagens do ff com reclamações e eles acharam melhor me atender logo, mas o importante é que consegui \o.**

**Vou deixar para comentar os reviews na semana que vem, ok?**

**Beijos.  
**


	13. A Corrida Para Hogwarts

Capítulo 13 – A Corrida Para Hogwarts.

Snape conseguiu sair da delegacia, após dar o endereço dos pais e eles terem vindo buscá-lo.

Levou uma enorme bronca por matar aula e ainda por cima ser preso e o mandaram voltar para Hogwarts.

Os pais do garoto foram embora assim que saíram do prédio policial que ficava próximo a uma rua arborizada e alegre. Ordenaram que Snape desaparatasse IMEDIATAMENTE de volta ao colégio e se foram.

Snape irritado, chutando pedras pelo caminho, seguiu pela rua pensando que havia perdido a batalha. Nunca os encontraria.

* * *

Fomos andando até uma rua arborizada e cheia de casas alegres com pessoas alegres. Crianças corriam pelos jardins e algumas pessoas conversavam nas calçadas.

- Por que estamos aqui? – Sirius olhava em volta.

- Porque Lily vai ficar na casa de uma amiga trouxa que mora por aqui. Ela não pode voltar hoje para Hogwarts, lembra? – fomos de mãos dadas até uma esquina.

- Bem...vamos dar uma volta para vocês ficarem a sós. – Remus puxou Sirius e seguiram para a direção oposta que íamos.

Paramos em frente a uma das casas e Lily olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Eu gostei muito do que fizemos hoje.

- Também. Foi um dia muito legal. – sorri de volta. Focalizei seus olhos verdes. Adoro admirar aqueles olhos lindos. Parecem ondas do mar em que eu mergulho e não quero voltar nunca. Olhos de ressaca.

- Você sabia o que faria quando acordou, não é? – ela disse em um tom divertido.

- Eu? – fingi espanto e a puxei para frente. – Claro que não. Tudo improviso. – a beijei primeiro na ponta do nariz. Ela soltou uma risada fofa e me beijou nas bochechas. Depois nossas bocas se encontraram.

Quando a soltei, puxei seu braço e olhei em seu relógio. Soltei uma exclamação.

- Tenho que ir! – saí correndo para ir até Sirius e Remus.

Antes que eu chegasse ao fim da rua, ouvi sua voz distante gritar:

- EU TE AMO!

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO! – gritei de volta.

- Ele vai casar comigo. – foi a última coisa que a ouvi fracamente dizer. Sim, eu tenho uma boa audição.

Parei arfando perto dos meus amigos e puxei o ar para os pulmões antes de dizer:

- Temos...que...ir...!

Voltamos a correr a procura de um lugar menos movimentado para podermos desaparatar, mas eram quilômetros de pessoas felizes curtindo o dia quente.

Remus puxou meu casaco e viramos a direita em direção à cerca de uma casa.

- Vamos passar por dentro delas! – ele gritou. – Vai ser mais fácil para acharmos um lugar vazio e até cortar caminho...sei lá!

Concordamos e o seguimos. Pulamos diversas cercas com pessoas nos olhando e gritando por terem três estranhos invadindo seu quintal.

Finalmente paramos em um que parecia vazio.

- Esse parece estar... – e então duas meninas sentadas em cadeiras de praia, de biquíni à beira da piscina, viraram para nós. – Opa. Parece que não. Vamos! Eu e Remus voltamos a correr. Quando olhei para trás vi Sirius sorrindo e indo até as garotas.

- Olá meninas. Bom dia. Meu nome é Sirius. – elas deram risadinhas e apertaram suas mãos.

Revirei os olhos e voltamos para arrastar Sirius, se preciso fosse.

Agarramos em sua jaqueta e o puxamos.

- Não temos tempo para isso! – falei.

- Tchau! – ele balançou a mão e deixou as meninas tristemente nos vendo voltar a pular a cerca.

De repente, quando chegamos a rua principal, um encontrão fez com que eu caísse ao chão e consequentemente puxasse Sirius, que eu estava segurando, e Remus, que também o prendia pelo braço.

- Ai...Não olha por onde...? – levantei a cabeça para a voz. A cortina de cabelos sebosos se abriu e nós três gritamos para ele:

- VOCÊ!

- VOCÊS! – Snape disse apontando seu dedo magrelo na nossa frente e sorrindo, depois de passada a surpresa.

Quase como se combinássemos mentalmente, e sem agora nos preocuparmos com as pessoas que pudessem nos ver, desaparatamos os quatro.

Vimos Hogsmeade a nossa frente ao mesmo tempo e como se nem tivéssemos parado, voltamos a correr estrada acima em direção ao castelo.

Snape estava a nossa frente e abriu o portão de grade. Apertamos o passo em desespero.

Se ele chegasse primeiro que nós e perto de qualquer professor, estávamos perdidos. Ainda mais que, na pressa, esquecemos de colocar a minha capa da invisibilidade...

Quando ele chegou ao hall de entrada virou o corpo para trás e apontou a varinha. Antes que fizéssemos qualquer movimento de defesa ou contra-ataque, eu e Sirius, vimos uma luz sair do nosso lado.

Remus havia estuporado Snape que caiu ao chão.

Alcançamos o corpo de Ranhoso que estava tentando voltar a ficar de pé. Apontei minha varinha, mas Remus pôs o braço na frente.

- Deixa que eu cuido dele. – olhei de Sirius para Remus.

- Mas se te encontrarem aqui vai levar uma detenção!

- Não tem problema. Cansei de ser o cara certinho de sempre. – ainda continuávamos em dúvida. – Eu _quero_ receber essa detenção. E a prova de história da magia não vai me prejudicar em nada. – como não nos mexemos e estávamos começando a ouvir passos de alunos descendo para o jantar, ele gritou: - VÃO LOGO! Encontro vocês depois!

Nos entreolhamos pela última vez e corremos escadaria acima deixando nosso amigo felpudo se divertir sem problemas, pela primeira vez na vida.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo \o/**

**Espero que estejam gostando e me acompanhem até o capítulo final ^^**

**Como podem ver (para aqueles que leram Hogwarts, Uma História) novamente coloquei uma coisa de Dom Casmurro rsrs. Eu simplesmente AMO esse livro e a série. E o que mais admirei foi a descrição da Capitu: "olhos de cigana oblíquoa e dissimulada" e "olhos de ressaca". Aquele tipo de olhar que assim como as ondas do mar, te levam para longe e te fazem afogar dentro deles. *.* Lindo, né?**

**Ah! Eu vou colocar no meu perfil, mas quero reforçar! Eu e minha amiga Allegra.Z, estamos fazendo uma fic juntas \o/ E para não colocarmos só em uma das nossas páginas ( a outra poderia ficar com ciúmes rs) ou colocar nas duas ao mesmo tempo (poderia ser problemático), criamos um perfil para nós chamado Nowhere Girls (Garotas de Lugar Nenhum, para quem não sabe/ não gosta de inglês e tem preguiça de ir no google tradutor). Cada uma vai escrever um capítulo. Ela como Lily e eu como James e começa o prólogo comigo ^^**

**Espero que vocês vão lá e gostem \o. Não esqueçam de comentar. Página: .net/~nowheregirls **

**Reviews \o/**

**LadyProngs24 - Eu concordo com você. O mais legal não são nem os personagens (que já são MUITO legais), é o mundo mágico de Hogwarts! Qual é a graça de fazer os bruxinhos como pessoas normais? U.U Uma vez eu comecei a escrever uma fic em UA, mas eles tinham magia...mesmo assim, eu não consegui terminar.  
Quando você terminar a Pirâmide Vermelha me conta o que achou ^^ quero muito ler e também aquele outro livro que o Rick escreveu, mas para adultos.  
Ah! Eu estava mesmo desconfiada de que as acromântulas não estavam na história. Vou ter que arranjar um jeito de consertar isso rsrsrs mas tudo bem...eram só frases aqui e ali.  
**

**Juulia  
cap 11- Sim! Acho que nunca fiz o Snape se ferrar tanto quanto nessa fic \o/ rs**

**cap 12 - Eu queria saber como os pais do Sirius ficaram quando viram o estrago no carro E na casa! Eu poderia ter escrito um epílogo para mostrar rsrsrs, mas agora to com preguiça ^^". E você nunca imaginou os Marotos fazendo isso? Eu sempre imagino coisas beeeem piores muahuahuahuahua *risadinha do mal*  
E não, não mandei mil mensagens. Acho que mandei umas 12 rsrsrs. Foram umas três por dia. Eu estava mesmo desesperada! No início eu escrevi: please, fix it. Quando foi chegando o final de semana, eu já estava berrando: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX IT! rsrsrs  
**

**Lolipop's forever XD  
cap 11 - Ah, você é que nem eu: mesmo adorando um personagem, não se cansa de vê-lo quebrando a cara rsrsrs. A Lily e o Sirius por exemplo. Adoooro isso! Pobrezinhos.  
"Minha" Lily...adorei isso ^^  
Essa frase do Sirius me fez lembrar na época que eu tinha 14 anos e eu e Allegra ficamos furiosas com a morte do Sirius...(eu chorei, mas não espalha não rs) e resolvemos escrever uma carta para JK e colocamos: Bring Back Sirius Black". Dá até para fazer aquelas musiquinhas de protesto (eu até coloquei essa frase com uma modificação na minha fic Revolução de 77 rs).  
Está atualizada e veja o filme! É muito legal!**

**cap 12 - Foi de chocar mesmo, né? Mas depois de 7 anos em convivência com Sirius e James, estava mais do que na hora de ele começar a agir como um Maroto e curtir um pouco a vida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e espero que goste desse também \o/**

**Andro-no-hana - Oi, Andro. Obrigada pelo aviso, vai ser muito útil \o. mas eu já tinha lido o livro sim. Li três (ou quatro) vezes na verdade, mas tem coisas que eu esqueço e como esse é o livro que eu menos gostei, eu meio que tento esquecer que ele existe...prefiro criar um final alternativo na minha cabeça. Na verdade, tenho até uma fic incompleta sobre isso :D mas não sei se um dia postarei...  
Mas obrigada mesmo assim!**

**maria paula - rsrsrs obrigada, Maria (ou você prefere Paula?). Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito para postar ^^ **

**Bem, é isso pessoal. Agradeço por vocês não terem me abandonado por causa daquela semana sem capítulo. Fiquei com muito medo disso acontecer .  
Beijos e até semana que vem! (para aqueles que estão lendo a fic do Tom, até domingo \o.)  
**


	14. 150 Por Cento Melhores

Capítulo 14 – 150% Melhores.

Fomos sem parar até chegar ao andar da Torre da Grifinória. De vez em quando nos escondíamos atrás de tapeçarias e estátuas até que finalmente o caminho estava livre.

Olhei para Sirius e sorrimos enquanto corríamos em direção a nossa salvação.

- A-há! Peguei vocês, seus pestes! – freamos na mesma hora e meu coração disparou.

Parado em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, estava Filch. Um Filch todo estrupiado, sangrando, com uma perna machucada, metade do cabelo faltando e a outra metade parecendo chamuscada, suas roupas todas rasgadas e o queixo tremendo mais do que nunca.

Engolimos em seco. Estava tudo perdido. Tínhamos sido pegos.

Filch sorria com enorme satisfação.

- Desisti de correr atrás de vocês depois que seu dragão assassino tentou me matar! Sabia que uma hora ou outra teriam que voltar e resolvi esperar aqui. Foi melhor, não? Deu certo. Agora vou levá-los ao diretor Dumbledore e ahhhh...ele vai me dar razão e total apoio para torturá-los da forma que eu bem entender!

Nunca o vi tão contente em todos esses anos.

Antes, porém, que pudesse agir com seu plano uma voz ainda mais aterradora veio da escadaria que dava para o andar de baixo.

- Filch? Por que está gritando?

Assim que Filch virou o rosto para a sua interlocutora, puxei a capa do meu bolso interno e joguei sobre mim e Sirius.

- Professora Minerva McGonagall! – senti a alegria naquela exclamação e pensei a fúria que viria assim que se virasse. – Peguei dois alunos que... – ele se virou e viu um corredor vazio. – Mas o que...? Cadê eles? Onde estão?

McGonagall revirou os olhos e seus lábios se encresparam.

- Olha, eu não tenho tempo para suas perseguições eternas com os alunos. Lá em baixo sim, temos um problema. Remus Lupin parece que fugiu da enfermaria e azarou o aluno Severus Snape. Remus disse que Snape tinha fugido do colégio e ele o pegou. Foi um ótimo trabalho...ele realmente estava dando desculpas desde cedo para fugir das aulas e da prova. Mas Lupin deverá pegar uma detenção também, afinal estava fora de sua cama na enfermaria. Ele disse que estava com fome e não queria incomodar Madame Pomfrey.

Durante todo o discurso de Minerva, Filch parecia não ter dado atenção alguma. Rodava em volta de si mesmo procurando a gente.

- Aconteceu tanta coisa hoje...parentes morrendo, alunos adoecendo..Filch! Será que pode parar de rodar? Está parecendo sua gata quando persegue o rabo!

- Desculpe professora, mas aqueles dois alunos, Black e Potter, estavam bem aqui! Fingiam estar doentes e saíram do castelo!

- Isso é impossível! – Minerva parecia surpresa e incrédula. – A senhorita Iasmin Noel disse que conferiu várias vezes no dormitório e que estavam acamados.

- Bem, eles saíram e tenho como provar. Ouviram? – ele gritou para o corredor – O quadro não abriu, então mesmo invisíveis eu sei que não estão no quarto. Vamos?

- Tudo bem. Mas se for uma de suas perseguições infundadas, terei que relatar a Albus.

Filch não sabia a senha, mas a professora a deu para a Mulher Gorda que abriu o buraco.

Eu e Sirius novamente nos entreolhamos em pânico. Tínhamos pouco tempo.

Esperamos que eles passassem pela entrada, e depois rapidamente, passamos a frente subindo as escadas com cuidado, para que nossos pés não aparecessem de baixo da capa.

Eles andavam calmamente, o que foi nossa sorte. Abrimos correndo a porta e invadimos o dormitório como um tufão. Jogamos a capa para longe e gritamos para os elfos que estavam estranhamente etéreos e com marcas de beijos pelo rosto, para que voltassem para a cozinha.

Imediatamente eles sumiram e nós nos jogamos em nossas camas, cobrindo o corpo com os cobertores.

Mal fechamos os olhos, Minerva entrou falando com Filch. Parou assim que nos viu dormindo.

- Viu? Eles estão ali! – ela falou zangada por entre os dentes.

- Mas...mas...isso é impossível! – abri os olhos e tive o prazer de ver a cara de desolação do nosso amado zelador.

- Professora? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oi Potter. Filch disse uns absurdos, mas está tudo bem. Volte a dormir como o senhor Black.

- Veja como estão suados! – ele gritou e Sirius fingiu um sobressalto.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Viu o que fez, Argus? – Minerva o censurou. – Acordou ele! – pôs a mão na testa de Sirius, que ficava mais próximo dela e ele sorriu amigavelmente.

- Viu? Estão quentes. Esse suor deve ser da febre que está cedendo.

- Suas mãos são tão cheirosas, Minervinha...

- Não abuse, Black. – ela resmungou.

- Sabe, estou me sentindo 150% melhor. – sorri.

Ela empurrou Filch para fora do quarto.

- Vamos deixá-los dormir. E Snape mais tarde vai vir servir sopa para vocês já que não podem descer para jantar. Não se preocupem – ela completou. – Remus vai vigiá-lo. Sei da inimizade de vocês.

- Mas, professora...! – Filch tentou uma última vez.

- E vamos dar uma palavrinha com o diretor.

A porta se trancou e eu olhei para Sirius sorrindo.

Apoiei a cabeça nos meus braços, cruzados em cima do travesseiro.

Pois é, eu já disse isso antes e vou dizer outra vez: a vida passa rápido demais. E se você não parar de vez em quando para viver a vida, acaba perdendo seu tempo.

* * *

**Pois é, gente. Chagamos ao fim de mais uma fic. Agora vou me dedicar à do Tom. Espero que gostem ^^**

**Se quiserem ler mais Marotos, tem a fic que eu e minha amiga estamos escrevendo e hoje tem capítulo novo. A página está no meu perfil. **

**Bem...muitíssimo obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui, nesses poucos capítulos dessa curta fic \o/**

**Comentário (só tem um . que triste, mas mesmo assim...obrigada Juulia \o. Se vier mais algum comentário depois, eu respondo individualmente por e-mail ^^)**

**Juulia - É isso aí...mas parece que o ff não aprende ¬¬ tá dando erro o tempo todo. Que coisa irritante.  
E o James e a Lily SÃO fofos ^^ adoro os dois \o.  
Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Beijos. Até a próxima, pessoal.  
**


End file.
